


She's in My Spot

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Jealous Stiles, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"Sterek. 5. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” Could you do it??"</p><p>Stiles thinks his brilliant idea may have backfired a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's in My Spot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Stiles has always seen himself as a dog-person. He’s wanted a dog since he was five. And when his best friend got bitten and turned into werewolf, that was a hilarious coincidence. And now he’s engaged to a werewolf, who can turn into an actual wolf.

He’s always seen dogs as loyal, playful, warm animals. And those cute ears, big eyes and wagging tails are the icing on the cake. But as of two hours ago, he’s thinking of becoming a cat-person.

He thought it would be a great surprise for Derek. The guy was at home most of the time, writing, while Stiles was doing his duties as a deputy. So when Derek had a meeting with his publisher, he’d gone to the pound and gotten them a dog.

It was a tiny little thing, with light blue eyes, and grey and white fur. The girl who worked there seemed hesitant about handing the puppy to Stiles. Apparently the little girl had growled at every person who’d come by. Only Scott, who’d taken over Deaton’s practice, had been able to handle her. And now Stiles. At first he’d been overjoyed, had felt like he was chosen. But now he was pretty sure that it was simply the smell of werewolf that was always on him that the dog had liked.

He jabs at the coffee machine and throws a look over his shoulder. He can see Derek sitting on the couch, Leia next to him with her head on his lap. That was Stiles’ spot.

He fills two mugs with coffee when it’s done. One black, one with lots of milk and sugar. He tries to smooth the frown from his face when he walks back into the living room. Without success, though.

‘You okay?’ Derek asks him, his head tilted to the side a little.

‘Fine.’

Derek raises his eyebrows at the obvious lie. Leia opens her eyes, too, and looks at him in triumph of having stolen his spot.

‘It’s nothing,’ Stiles tries again.

Again, no success. Derek sniffs the air a bit and then one corner of his mouth curls up in a half-smile. ‘Wait a minute. Are you jealous?’

‘No,’ Stiles mumbles.

The other corner of Derek’s mouth ticks up as well. The asshole is grinning now. Leia is still staring at him.

‘Fine. Yes, I’m jealous of that stupid dog. She stole my spot.’ He will forever deny that he is pouting.

Derek picks up the sleepy little animal and then pats his lap. Stiles quickly puts down the mugs and moves to take his rightful place, before Leia can reclaim it. When he’s curled up next to Derek, with his head in his fiance’s lap, Derek drops the dog on his chest. She slides a little to the side, but quickly makes herself comfortable in the little space between the back of the couch and Stiles, with her head burrowed into his armpit.

‘You realize that you’re not the one who should be jealous, right?’ Derek says, dragging his fingers through Stiles’ hair.

‘Hmm.’

‘She likes you better than me.’

‘How d’you know?’

Derek taps his nose. ‘And her tail wags every time she catches sight of you.’

‘Oh. Awesome,’ he nods, smiling as he looks at their little puppy sleeping in his armpit. Maybe he’ll stay a dog-person after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
